◊Akai Tsuki no Omoi◊
by Bunny Kou
Summary: ¡Epílogo!: [..Aquella Luna era la que los unió, y si tuviera que pasar por todo lo anterior solo por estar con él, no duraría en hacerlo..][Dedicado a Hentai Hikarichan y a Tsubaki Kitsune...¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, preciosas]
1. La verdad de la Luna

**x.X. Todos los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable Yoko Matsushita .X.x **

o.O. Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro solo para el sano (Hisoka: Sano?¬¬'), entretenimiento de las personas que quieran leerlo .O.o

Akai Tsuki no Omoi

**Konnichi wa, minna-san! n.n Soy Bunny Kou y este es mi primer fic de Yami no Matsuei¡Amo esta serie! (Tatsumi:Aunque todavía no la termina de ver u.uU. Bunny: Tatsumi! TwT).**

**Últimamente estoy obsesionada con el Yaoi y la sangre º¬º, y he intentado escribir varios fics, tanto yaoi como no...¡Pero no hay caso¡Estoy terriblemente bloqueada¡Así que por favor no me demanden por el daño psicológico¿Sí?**

**¡Espero que les guste! Y si no por favor, repito, no me demanden T.T!**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene insinuaciones de pareja hombre/hombre, si estas aquí es bajo tu consentimiento.**

**

* * *

**Una noche fría solo acompañada por el silbido de ultratumba del viento al pasar por entre las ramas de los árboles. Las hojas, crujían bajo sus pies y la oscuridad teñida de carmesí era la guía perfecta para tan tenebrosa oscuridad.  
Sus pasos, aunque se disfrazaban de decididos, eran dados de forma cautelosa y con temor. Nunca había podido acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y odiaba no poder ver en ella. 

Sus manos en los bolsillos comenzaban a entumecerse y su boca exhalaba bocanadas de humo..¿Cuántos grados harían?; ¿cinco?; ¿cero?...No quería averiguarlo.

La Luna era la única testigo de su andar errante, una Luna de rojo sangre, una luna que le traía malos recuerdos y parecía que esta vez no sería diferente...

Era extraño, de pronto se había encontrado en mitad de la nada, sin mas que su pijama y completamente desorientado. Sus pies desnudos tocaban la húmeda hierva escociéndole debido al frío que los arropaba.

"¿Dónde demonios estaré?"

Su voz resonó, en cada árbol y cada hueco...Pero no hubo respuesta...Era una voz suave y todavía aguda, pero voz de hombre, más bien de un joven.

Sus cabellos, seguramente claros, bailaban desenfrenados con el viento, golpeándole a veces el rostro y tapándole la vista en otros.

Caminaba erráticamente, tropezando con las raíces de aquellos árboles, que debían de estar en una avanzada descomposición. Bueno, eso creía él, por el olor a muerte que se alzaba en el lugar.

Dio otro tropezón, pero esta vez con menor suerte porque finalmente había caído al suelo a pesar de sus intentos de no hacerlo.

"¡Maldición!"Gruñó el joven al sentir como su tobillo ardía. En la caída seguramente se había doblado el tobillo"

Sentado como se encontraba, su mente seguía divagando en cómo salir de allí, pero al parecer no sería tan fácil habían pasado horas y el caminar no le conducía a nada. ¡Árboles, Árboles y más Árboles! Esto lo desesperaba... En situaciones como estas Hisoka desearía tener un poco del auto-control que poseía Tsuzuki...

"Tsuzuki...¿Dónde estar--?"

Un dolor muy fuerte lo hizo callar, era un dolor en todo su cuerpo pero más precisamente en su corazón...Millones de agujas parecían traspasarlo, sentía dolor...dolor y mucho terror...

¿Pero de quién era ese dolor?

_¡Hisoka, ayúdame!_

"Tsu-zuki...¡Tsuzuki!"

Hisoka comenzaba a entrar en pánico. Cada lamento de Tsuzuki eran desgarrador y casi podía sentir que su piel se cuarteaba ante la intensidad de aquellas emociones, profundas y dolorosas...

Su cuerpo dolía y más aún su tobillo pero sin importarle decidió comenzar a buscar a Tsuzuki...Si pudo sentirlo quiere decir que no estaría muy lejos...Corría, corría entre las bajas ramas de los árboles que lastimaban su rostro y brazos, el frío que antes lo atormentaba, seguía allí pero él ya era incapaz de sentirlo pues su cerebro se ocupaba solo de la búsqueda de su compañero...

Aún si se peleaban todos los días, aún si odiaba que lo tratara como un niño...Aún así, Hisoka lo quería, y...¿Lo amaba tal vez?...

Era muy difícil saberlo, pero sabía que algo había cambiado, algo había cambiado desde el preciso momento en el que le pidió a Tsuzuki que viviera por él...Si, ese fue el momento en que entendió que tal vez era más que una simple amistad, mas que un cuidado de compañeros...

_...Lágrimas de sangre recorrían sus mejillas, mientras la luna roja parecía reírse de su desesperación..._

Seguía corriendo el dolor en vez de aminorar aumentaba, lo que suponía que estaba acercándose. La luna de rojo carmesí lo cubría todo...¿Era su parecer o se había vuelto más roja?...

"Resiste Tsuzuki..."Soltó en un jadeo, cuando una punzada atacó con mayor insistencia su corazón"Resiste por mi"

¿Qué era eso que el viento traía¿Era acaso olor a sangre¿Y qué era aquel murmullo que traían las hojas¿Eran talvez, los gemidos de un moribundo?

Giró contadas veces su cabeza eliminando aquellos pensamientos que nada bueno, auguraban. Tsuzuki iba a estar bien, y él se encargaría de que las cosas no fueran de un modo diferente.

El ardor en su piel se incrementaba como también lo hacía el dolor en su corazón, desde hace varios minutos que corría en aquella oscuridad carmesí y delante de él, el bosque parecía comenzar a desaparecer para dejar a la vista solo una enorme extensión de lo que parecía, césped muerto.

El olor a muerte en aquel lugar era peor que el presente en mitad del tenebroso bosque y la humedad parecía estar hecha de sangre mas que del rocío nocturno, común en cualquier lugar, menos en aquella pesadilla.

La luz de la luna, que de rayos carmesíes estaba formada, se intensificaba, como también lo hacía el dolor de su pecho. Sus ojos atentos registraban cada centímetro de ese terreno buscando hasta la menor pista que lo condujera hacia Tsuzuki, pero sin resultados nada encontraba allí que le fuera útil. En cambio los olores nauseabundos de la sangre y aquellos gemidos aterradores de la noche, solo terminaban por marear cada vez mas al joven que intentaba –ya sin fuerzas-, continuar de pie, con esperanzas de encontrar a su compañero antes de que fuera tarde...

_¡Hisoka¡Aquí estoy!_

"¡Maldición!"Grito sin fuerzas mientras se dejaba caer en aquel suelo de horrible aspecto"¿Dónde estás Tsuzuki?...¿Dónde?" Las lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas mientras alzaba la vista para encontrarse con aquella Luna carmesí que tantos problemas le causó en vida, y que parecía que ni en la muerte lo dejaría en paz.

Aquellos ojos de amatista fulgor, se veían reflejados en el rojo del astro nocturno, veía la imagen alegre y siempre atenta del hombre que...Del hombre ¿Qué?...

Ya no valía la pena ocultarlo...Y es que ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto era que le importaba Tsuzuki...¡Por qué demonios tuvo que ocurrir aquello¡Por qué demonios no se dio cuenta antes de aquello!...

Sus puños maltrechos por el frío chocaban contra el húmedo suelo lastimándoselos más de lo que ya estaban y las lágrimas no cesaban de aparecer de sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, que teñidos de dolor se encontraban...Tenía que encontrarlo. Costara lo que costara, debía hacerlo, debía decirle lo que sentía por él...

Sin pararse, descansando sus agotado cuerpo, se preguntó desde cuando...Desde cuando es que todo había cambiado en su frío corazón...¿Cómo había hecho Tsuzuki para introducirse en sus pensamientos¿Desde hace cuanto que esos ojos de púrpura mirar se encontraban en sus pensamientos?...

Allí, como estaba, una sonrisa triste se formó en los labios. Y cómo no hacerlo si lo que acababa de preguntarse era completamente estúpido...Tsuzuki, aquel hombre, lograba colarse en todos con su presencia, con su calidez. Era imposible no ceder a su encanto...

_Hi-so-ka…¿Dónde estás?_

El dolor volvió a hacerse presente en su corazón, pero algo más había llegado con él y era el lugar exacto donde su –más que-, compañero se encontraba.  
Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se levantó dispuesto a dar todo lo que fuera por el bienestar del que siempre protegió de él...Nadie lastimaría a Tsuzuki...No si él podía evitarlo...

Sus pasos retomaban fuerza al descubrir frente a él, el fin de tan devastador escenario, pero su alivio no fue mas que pasajero pues frente a él se encontraba una de las visiones mas aterradoras que jamás haya presenciado.  
En una cruz de azabache fulgor, el cuerpo de aquel ser amado, se mantenía fijado a la madera a causa de los refulgentes y enormes clavos que atravesaban sus manos y pies.

El corazón de Hisoka dejó de latir al ver aquella mirada perdida y aterrada que le mandaba el oji-violeta...

"Es-Esto no p-uede estar pasando"Se decía Hisoka, totalmente pasmado en su lugar mientras no dejaba de ver el cuerpo casi inconciente de Tsuzuki...

Con pasos torpes, lo más rápido que su dolor –y el de Tzusuki le permitía-, se acercó hasta la cruz, para comprobar con terror que sus manos no alcanzaban ni a rozar los pies del peli-negro que lo miraba todavía con aquella mirada que comenzaba a aterrarlo. En su mente, el joven solo podía escuchar una y otra vez las suplicas y lamentos –mudos-, que su compañero le dirigía. Su cuerpo también se veía afectado ante la escena: Dolorosas agujas –más fuertes que las anteriores-, atravesaban su piel, y sus manos y pies se encontraban envueltos en un terrible ardor...Casi podía sentir la sangre recorriendo sus extremidades...

"¿Tsu...?"Las palabras se habían alejado de su boca y su mente solo tenía espacio para el dolor del oji-violeta"¿...Tsu-zuki...?"Volvió a intentar y esta vez su nombre al menos había salido de sus labios"

_...Hisoka..._

La fuerza de Tsuzuki cada vez era menor y el poder espiritual que hasta ahora lo había conectado a él bajaba de una manera demasiado rápida...

"¡Tsuzuki!"Grito Hisoka mientras trataba en vano de alcanzar el cuerpo de su amado. En cambio, algunas gotas carmesíes bañaron su rostro cuando el frío viento golpeo contra sus cuerpos"¡Por favor resiste!"Volvió a implorar totalmente desesperado"

Sus manos congeladas rasgaban la madera en un intento de alcanzar el cuerpo del cristo, pero solo recibía como resultados varios moretones y la piel de sus dedos comenzaba a romperse dejándole grandes partes en carne viva... "¡Tsuzuki¡Tsuzuki!" Los gritos de Hisoka eran aterradores, su cuerpo ya sin fuerza seguía intentando alcanzarlo, pero le era imposible...Esta era una de esas veces en las que querría ser más fuerte y grande...

_…Hi-so-ka…Onegai…A-yú-da-me…_

"Tsuzuki...¿Qué..."La voz que le seguía fallando ahora le escocía debido seguramente al frío y a los alaridos que había dado"¿Qué puedo hacer?"

Sus lágrimas había terminado por manchar el celeste de su pijama, de un rojo realmente contrastante. Mientras miraba hacia donde Tsuzuki ya no sabía que hacer...Pero de algo estaba seguro de este saldrían juntos...Pero había una cuestión...¿Vivos ... o ... Muertos?

"Tsuzuki...¡Tsuzuki¡Dime qué puedo hacer!"

_…Hi-so-ka…Ai shite--… _

Además del rubor en sus mejillas, el oji-verde quedo en shock al sentir como es que las fuerzas de Tsuzuki terminaban de desaparecer, sin finalmente, terminar de decir aquello que habría llenado a Hisoka de felicidad, si no fuera que podía asegurar que el corazón del oji-violeta se había detenido... Como si fuera magia, con un golpe sordo, el cuerpo del mayor toco el suelo. Hisoka que todavía no podía creer que todo esto fuera verdad se acercó torpemente hasta el pelinegro y acunó su cabeza en sus piernas mientras no dejaba de ver aquellos ojos amatistas que lo miraban...

_... Hisoka ..._

"..No..Me niego a creerlo.."

_..Hisoka.._

"Tsuzuki...¿Dónde estás?"El joven acariciaba los cabellos del mayor, mientras agudizaba sus oídos...¿Cómo es que todavía lo escuchaba?"

_..Hi-so-ka..Despierta.._

"¿Qué demo--?"Su cuerpo comenzaba a alivianarse y pronto se vio flotando, mientras el cuerpo de Tsuzuki se escapaba de entre sus brazos"¡Tsuzukiii!"

Su grito desgarrador hizo eco en todo el paisaje, mientras veía como aquellos ojos violetas todavía lo miraban entre los párpados entre abiertos.

_..Hisoka.._

_**Continuará...**_

**¡Hola! Este es el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y no se preocupen. Es solo un capítulo más y no más n.n. Quiero realmente que esto sea de su agrado y por eso me esfuerzo, para corregir errores y demás cosas. Por supuesto si notan algún error que me haya comido, por favor diganme que soy muy glotona n.n...Mal chiste u.uU...¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Y...**

**¡Por favor no se olviden del Review, que haría muy feliz a una dulce (Hisoka¿Dulce? ¬¬) niña n.n!**

**Ja ne!  
**


	2. Sentimientos a Flor de Piel

**x.X. Todos los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable Yoko Matsushita .X.x**

**o.O. Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro solo para el sano (Hisoka: Sano?¬¬'), entretenimiento de las personas que quieran leerlo .O.o**

**Akai Tsuki no Omoi**

**¡Hola de vuelta! Aquí está el segundo Capítulo de este fanfic TwT, realmente espero que les guste pues a mi me ha encantado poder escribirlo..Por supuesto ustedes tienen la última palabra, y deseo de todo corazón que les guste, aunque sea una milésima de lo que a mi.**

**¡No los molesto más y a leer se ha dicho!**

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene relaciones hombre/hombre explícitas. Si estas aquí es bajo tu consentimento...

* * *

**.x.X.Akai-Tsuki.X.x. **

* * *

"Tsuzuki" 

Al abrir los ojos se descubrió en una habitación extrañamente familiar, pero que no era la suya... Las imágenes volvían a inundar sus pensamientos mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas hasta tocar las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo...

"Tsuzuki"Soltó acongojado mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro ahogando con éstas el lastimero suspiro que quería salir..."

"¿Hisoka?"

Una voz...Una grave y cariñosa voz que lo llamaba...¿Podía ser cierto?

"¿Tsu-Tsuzuki..?"

Sentado en una silla con una frazada en sus piernas, allí al costado de su cama, allí estaba él...

"¿Tsuzuki?"Volvió a repetir con la voz entrecortada"

Al parecer el oji-violeta había estado durmiendo allí y sus ruidos lo habían despertados. Refregándose con una mano los ojos comenzó a parpadear hasta que pudo ver bien a aquel joven que lo miraba con aquellos ojos esmeralda desde el confort de su cama...Pero había algo raro en esa mirada...¿Estaba asustado?

"¿Estas bien Hisoka?"Su voz se notaba preocupada"¿Has tenido una pesadilla?"

_¿Has tenido una pesadilla?_

Esa frase comenzó a reproducirse incontables veces en su cabeza, pero no contestaba.

"¿Hisoka?...Onegai, responde"

Tsuzuki comenzaba a preocuparse y se acercó mas a él, solo para descubrir que el joven tenía la vista empañada y surcos de lágrimas recorrían su rostro...

"¿Qué...?"Logró articular Hisoka. Su voz todavía sonaba entrecortada y es que la emoción lo embargaba al saber que todo había sido solo una pesadilla...Una horrible pesadilla..."

"Te has desmayado esta tarde"Contestó aliviado el mayor mientras acariciaba la frente de oji-verde, controlando de paso que la fiebre hubiera desaparecido"Al parecer el cambio de estación te afecto y has tenido una recaída.."

"Tatsumi me dijo que te trajera a mi casa y te cuidara"Continuó" Todos nos hemos preocupado por ti"Termino mientras le mostraba una hermosa sonrisa"

_...Cuanto esperé por aquella sonrisa...Ahora sé, que esto, no es un sueño..._

Tsuzuki se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa que adornaba el húmedo rostro de Hisoka, pero más se sorprendió al ver como el joven-que siempre se mostraba serio-, saltaba de la cama para caer sin remedio al suelo, sobre él.

"¿Hi-Hisoka?"Preguntó asombrando Tsuzuki, mientras abrazaba con ciertas dudas, la esbelta cintura de su -más que-, compañero, Hisoka."

"Baka..."Fue lo único que dijo mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza el cuello del pelinegro. Cuanto agradecía que solo haya sido una maldita pesadilla"

Así se quedaron un tiempo. Allí en el suelo, solo sintiendo el latido del otro contra su propio pecho, pensando en tantas cosas y a la vez solo en una..._En el otro_..

Y de pronto abrieron la boca, los dos al mismo tiempo...

"Yo..."

Y así como a abrieron, la cerraron, completamente sonrojados pensando en aquello que querían decir y que no se animaban.

Luego de otro interminable silencio, Hisoka abrió sus labios y no permitiría que Tsuzuki lo interrumpiera...

Ya debía de superar los miedos y abrir su maltrecho corazón. Realmente no sabría si Tsuzuki le correspondería, pero quería creer que sí...Que el sueño había mostrado algo de verdad y que esas palabras podrían salir de aquellos labios que por primera vez ansiaba...

"Tsuzuki, yo..."

¡Demonios! Esto parecía más difícil de lo que creía...

"¿Ocurre algo Hisoka?"Una de sus manos viajó desde la cintura del muchacho hasta posarse en su cabeza, comenzando a acariciarla lentamente, tratando de calmar el nerviosismo que arremetía en el menor"

"Tsuzuki..."Sin importarle que el pelinegro descubriera el sonrojo de sus mejillas, lentamente, se separó de él y lo ayudo a sentarse, con él todavía encima.

Sus ojos chocaron, resplandor amatista contra fulgor esmeralda. Sus fríos ojos contra los cálidos de él..._¿Cómo no enamorarse de esa mirada?_...

_¿Qué decirle¿Existía forma de expresar su sentir?_

_..No.._

_..O por lo menos.._

_..No con palabras.._

Y una sonrisa volvió a nacer en sus labios mientras su rostro se acercaba al de Tsuzuki.

"Hi-so--"Tsuzuki quiso preguntar nuevamente, pero no pudo"

Totalmente asombrado sintió como los labios de aquel joven se pegaban a los de él. Que sensación tan cálida en su corazón, lo llenaba todo y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse imitando el gesto de Hisoka, que ya hacía rato que había cerrado los suyos.

Sus manos volvieron a posicionarse en la fina cintura, mientras sentía como las del joven rubio se perdían entre las hebras de su cabellos azabache, mandando millones de descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Sentía que no podría vivir sin aquellas sensaciones.

Hisoka pensaba lo mismo que él. El danzar de sus lenguas parecía volverlo loco. Sentir la lengua del oji-violeta en su boca, recorriéndola y chocando a veces con la propia suya que tímida y juguetona se acercaba a la del mayor con claras intenciones de recibir un poco de la atención de él.

Hisoka...Él no podía creer todas las sensaciones en este beso, además de sentir aquel contacto íntimo con su ser amado, además de las descargas eléctricas, además de todo eso el podía sentir más que nunca los sentimientos de Tsuzuki..Amor..Calidez..Una gran cantidad de buenos sentimientos, y todos dirigidos a él, a nadie más que él.

El aire comenzaba a faltarles, y con increíble lentitud se separaron, aunque los labios del pelinegro no parecían querer dejar ir a la lengua de Hisoka, tomándola entre ellas mientras la apretaban cada vez menos al perder contacto y el joven gemía ante el placer.

Sus ojos seguían cerrados mientras revivían aquel primer beso, pero sabían que habría más, mucho mas de aquello, pero primero lo primero...

"Tsuzuki, yo..."¡No otra vez!...Las palabras parecían borrarse de su cabeza, cada vez que intentaba decírselo"¡Ai shiteru, Tsuzuki!"Fue casi un grito, pero es que no podía decirlo de otra manera..."

Tsuzuki se llevo una más de tantas sorpresas en aquella noche..Una agradable sorpresa, y a pesar de que en primer momento sus ojos se habían abierto enormemente, ahora volvían a la normalidad mientras sonreía cálidamente al joven que estaba frente a él, aún con los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas arrebatadas.

Sus manos se colocaron allí donde estaba mas sonrojado y con delicadeza levantó el rostro de Hisoka. Quería que lo viera directo a los ojos cuando él le dijera lo que tenía que decirle.

"Ai shiteru Hisoka...Ai shiteru"

Y otro silencio se formó, mientras los dos jóvenes disfrutaban de aquella sensación de paz que hace mucho tiempo no tenían.

..Y sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse nuevamente..

..Y sus bocas se pegaron, abriéndose luego para dar paso a sus juguetonas lenguas que sin parar de moverse volvieron a agitar a sus respectivos dueños..

Dulces gemidos escapaban de la boca de Hisoka al sentir como las cálidas manos de Tsuzuki comenzaban a recorrer su piel, debajo de ese molesto pijama, y es que necesitaba sentirse completamente de él..._Necesitaba que sean uno_...

Tsuzuki amaba sentir la calidez de esa blanca y tersa piel que era recorrido con la yema de sus dedos. Sus labios en ningún momento se despegaron de los de Hisoka y podía sentir como sus propia boca atrapaba cada uno de los gemidos que éste soltaba. Era escalofriantemente placentero sentir la total entrega del oji-verde, y no necesariamente necesitaba ser apático para poder sentirlo.

Abriendo un poco sus ojos contempló el rostro sonrojado y perlado de sudor de su niño...Y es que no podría dejar de pensar que era un niño, un niño al que quería proteger y amar, amar por siempre.

(Watari¡Eres un pervertido Tsuzuki! ¬¬, Tatsumi: Pedófilo -.-, Tsuzuki¿Pero qué dije? T.T)

Asustado, el mayor vio como Hisoka terminaba el beso, _¿Se habría arrepentido?_

Pero nada de eso pasaba por la cabeza del rubio, si había roto el beso era para mirar directamente a esas grandes y expresivas orbes amatistas, que en ese momento lo miraban entre interrogante y asustado..._¿Habrá pensado que quería parar?_. Una sonrisa se presentó en sus labios mientras comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de su pijama celeste. Sus miradas se encontraban completamente compenetradas y sus corazones latían a la par.

Sus manos por fin terminaron acabaron con los botones y con pena tomaron las de Tsuzuki, para que él terminara la tarea.

El pelinegro se ruborizó cuando sintió nuevamente la calidez de Hisoka. Con extrema delicadeza y lentitud, sus manos se posaron en los hombros del joven mientras miraba las reacciones que éste tenía ante sus caricias. Hisoka había cerrado sus ojos y se mordía levemente el labio inferior, para deleite de Tsuzuki, que comenzaba a bajar la camisa llegando esta última a perderse entre las sábanas.

Cuando se libró de aquella prenda, Hisoka siguió con sus labores y tomó de los costados de la remera de Tsuzuki para comenzar a tirar para arriba. Sus dedos rozaban aquella piel levemente bronceada, pero mucha más tostada que la suya. Nuevas corrientes eléctricas lo recorrieron al sentir -apenas perceptibles-, aquellos gemidos que escapaban de entre los labios del pelinegro.

Volvió a besarlo mientras tiraba con molestia la prenda recién retirada, a algún lugar de la habitación. Sus lenguas comenzaban a danzar nuevamente y sus manos traviesas recorrían sus pechos en aquel primer reconocimiento, buscando grabar en sus mentes aquellos puntos sensibles y las sensaciones que recibían.

Mientras lo recostaba en la cama, Tsuzuki dejo la cálida cavidad para ir bajando lentamente-mientras repartía algunos húmedos besos-, hasta el esbelto cuello del rubio que lo recibió encantado. Las manos de Hisoka, antes en la espalda del mayor, tiraban levemente de los cabellos azabaches al sentir tantas sensaciones nuevas que le recorrían y estallaban provocando ligeros temblores en todo su cuerpo.

"Tsuzuki..."Gimió el niño al sentir como los dientes del pelinegro mordían con cuidado su cuello, bajando más para ahora atacar a sus pezones.

Aquellos montes rosados con los que ahora se entretenía su lengua, le parecieron la cosa más apetecible que había probado. Sus manos recorrían la cintura de Hisoka posándose a veces en una zona un tanto mas baja y comenzando a estrujarla, aún sobre las prendas que quedaban"

Cansado de tanto recibir pero nada dar, Hisoka volvió a posicionarse sobre Tsuzuki, para ser ahora él, el que brindara placer. Mientras sus manos jugaban torpemente con el elástico del pantalón del pelinegro, sus labios se posicionaban en los pezones erectos mordiéndolos y divirtiéndose en golpearlos con su lengua...

(Watari¿De dónde has aprendido eso, bon? O.o; Hisoka: u.ú...Bunny, estás muerta…; Bunny: TwT)

Ahora los gemidos eran de Tsuzuki, que en vano intentaba acallarlos mordiendo uno de sus dedos. Con sus ojos semi-abiertos veía como Hisoka se entregaba a su tarea, completamente concentrado. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y su frente perlada en sudor, todo aquello era un maravilloso espectáculo, del que creía, nunca podría cansarse.

Pero ya era suficiente de tanto preámbulo, los dos lo deseaban y sus cuerpos ya no podrían aguantar más. Hisoka un poco sorprendido de lo que estaba haciendo, comenzó a bajar con lentitud los pantalones de Tsuzuki, que gimió al sentir como sin querer las manos del menor rozaban su miembro.

"..Hi-so-ka.." Suspiró Tsuzuki, mientras veía como al fin el cuerpo de Hisoka se mostraba completamente desnudo. Sus manos casi por voluntad propia tomaron al joven de las caderas y tratando de que sus miembros no se rozaran lo sentó entre sus piernas. Quería disfrutar al máximo de aquella vez para los dos, era algo muy especial , y quería que la sensación quedara impregnada en sus corazones para el resto de sus días.

El joven Shinigami se sentía cohibido ante la profunda mirada amatista que lo recorría. Sus brazos trataban de tapar su cuerpo, pero Tsuzuki no se lo permitió más. Tomándolo de las muñecas, ayudo a Hisoka a posarlas en su miembro, mientras el hacia lo mismo con las suyas.

Las corrientes eléctricas de aquel primer contacto provocaron estragos en los cuerpos de Tsuzuki e Hisoka, que ante las sensaciones arquearon sus cuerpos logrando un mayor contacto...

"Tsuzuki..."Articuló el rubio mientras sentía los labios del mayor en su cuello. Podía sentir como aquella lengua recorría aquella zona con dolorosa lentitud. Pero él necesitaba de aquella así con un rápido movimiento unió su boca a la del pelinegro mientras incrementaba la velocidad sobre aquel miembro. Sentía como la piel cedía antes sus dedos y como aquella lengua peleaba con la suya. Su propio miembro estaba siendo tratado de forma maravillosa y agradecía tener ocupada su boca, pues sus gemidos morían en los labios del otro...

"M-Me ven-go..¡Tsuzuki!"Su mano paró sus movimientos cuado sintió el comienzo de su primer orgasmo, una devastadora sensación que arrasó en su bajo vientre y culminaría cuando dispersará su semilla en la mano del pelinegro...

Pero esto no sucedió...Tsuzuki, previsor, tomó con mas fuerza el miembro de Hisoka, evitando así que Hisoka llegara antes que él..

"Hisoka..."Le dijo en el oído mientras provocaba serios escalofríos en el menor a causa del choque de su cálido aliento en la piel de su cuello"_Lleguemos juntos_..."

Y Hisoka sonrió mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Tsuzuki. Sus manos ligeras se acomodaron también allí y lo abrazaron fuertemente, mientras se acercaba más al pelinegro...

"_Entonces..._"Comenzó Hisoka mientras se acomodaba mejor allí. Podía sentir el cálido cuerpo de Tsukuzi y su agitada respiración pegada al cuello"_..Hazme tuyo.._"Su voz se entrecortaba entre la emoción de su entrega y el miedo de aquella primera vez, en la que los dos disfrutarían.._Sin ser juguetes de nadie_..

Con su sonrisa eterna, Tsuzuki también abrazó el cuerpo del niño y le dijo que no se preocupara, que trataría de no lastimarlo.

En primera instancia condujo una de sus manos a la boca del menor e introdujo uno a uno tres dedos que para doloroso placer del de mirada amatista, fueron succionados y salivados de una manera lenta y demasiado provocadora, sus propios labios se resecaron ante aquel gesto y necesitaron de Hisoka para hidratarse.

Con suavidad, con mucha suavidad, comenzó a deslizar sus manos hacia el fin de la espalda del rubio, sus dedos reproducían extrañas figuras mientras seguía su paso. Hisoka se sentía morir ante tantas sensaciones pero quiso comerse sus precipitadas palabras cuando sintió como uno de los dedos de Tsuzuki comenzaba a masajear su entrada. Con movimientos circulares el pelinegro comenzaba su intromisión y ahora si, el rubio se sintió desfallecer.

Estaba tenso, pero las sensaciones lejos de molestarlo, incrementaban su pasión y las ganas de poder sentir a Tsuzuki dentro. Sin saber cómo su cuerpo comenzó a subir y bajar con aquel dedo dentro de él, provocando en el proceso, que sus miembros se friccionaran entre sí.

¡Que maravillosa sensación!. Si antes había quedado prendado de la calidez del cuerpo de Hisoka, ahora aún más..Su dedo-apenas lubricado-, se movía en el interior del joven con extrema facilidad. Se sorprendió bastante al sentir como Hisoka comenzaba a moverse, pero esa sorpresa se esfumó de su cabeza cuando sus miembros chocaron...

"Tsu—zuki..."Gimió Hisoka, todavía abrazado a él"

"..Hisoka.."

Luego de aquel primer dedo un segundo ingresó en su cuerpo, y fue recibido con algo de molestia. El movimiento que habían mantenido hasta aquel momento, cesó de pronto mientras sus manos presionaban un poco más los hombros de Tsuzuki.

Podía sentir arder aquella zona y como el pelinegro comenzaba sacar sus dedos de allí..

"¿Tsuzuki?"Le preguntó extrañado Hisoka, mientras levantaba su cabeza del hombro del veterano Shinigami"

"Te duele..."Fue lo único que respondió, mientras lo miraba ruborizado"

Ahora fue el turno de Hisoka de sorprenderse, pero no le duró mucho, pues haciendo acopio de todo su valor, tomó nuevamente la mano de Tsuzuki y con una sonrisa la dirigió nuevamente hacia su entrada...

"Baka..."Le dijo mientras lo besaba"

El pelinegro se dejó llevar por el beso y sin darse cuenta comenzó a introducir nuevamente sus dedos, pero de una forma más lenta.

Jugaban con sus lenguas y el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer. Tsuzuki lo notó cuando el cuerpo de Hisoka comenzó a convulsionarse sobre el suyo.

"Hisoka...¿Estás listo?"Volvió a preguntar Tsuzuki, sus dedos fueron retirados con cuidado de no lastimarlo"

Hisoka que hacia rato había dejado de esconder su cabeza en el hombro de Tsuzuki, asintió levemente con una sonrisa en sus labios...

_.."Seamos Uno".._

Sentados como estaban, Hisoka se levantó un poco mas ayudando con sus manos a que Tsuzuki se posicionara bien en su entrada.

"Tal vez due—"Pero Tsuzuki no pudo terminar, acallado por los tersos labios del oji-verde"

Lentamente, mientras sus ojos se cerraban, Tsuzuki entró en él. Como pudo, logró retener  
aquel gemido de dolor que quería escapar de sus labios. Sin quererlo su cuerpo se tensó alertando así al pelinegro que en ese momento disfrutaba de la estrechez de aquel pasaje.

"¡Hisoka!"Prorrumpió el de mirada amatista, viendo como unas lágrimas escapaban de los ojos del otro"Te hice daño...¿Verdad?"

Tsuzuki se asustó bastante al ver llorar nuevamente a Hisoka, no quería dañarlo pero al parecer no podía cumplir con aquello.

"Gomen nee, Hisoka-kun"

"..Baka.."Le respondió Hisoka mientras le tomaba de su mentón y levantaba su cabeza. Al coincidir miradas, Tsuzuki descubrió una hermosa y sincera sonrisa posada en el rostro de su niño"No te preocupes tanto..Después de todo esta es _nuestra_ primera vez"

Hisoka tenía razón, aquella era _su _primera vez y todo saldría bien.

"Ai shiteru" Se dijeron los dos mientras la intromisión volvía a comenzar"

Con suaves caricias en la espalda, con delicados besos en el cuello, Tsuzuki logró calmar el tenso cuerpo de Hisoka, que esta vez no tuvo quejas. Sus cuerpos se quedaron quietos mientras se acostumbraban, más bien mientras Hisoka se acostumbraba. Tsuzuki por su parte estaba haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no moverse dentro de ese interior tan cálido, como era el de Hisoka.

Pareció un sueño cuando el niño comenzó a moverse sobre él, gimiendo en su oído mientras sus manos apretaban sin cuidado sus hombros.

Tsuzuki era el que llevaba el ritmo a marcar, sosteniendo a Hisoka por su cintura, mientras sus labios traviesos jugaban con sus pezones...

El vaivén que fue lento desde un principio aumentaba al pasar los segundos. Hisoka, una niño con increíble percepción se sentía asfixiado por los sentimientos de Tsuzuki y los propios de él, mientras aquel miembro entraba repetidas veces llevándolos cada vez más cerca de su Edén.

El placer de poder ser uno complementaba todo lo que sentían y es que desde hace tiempo que ellos ya sabían que esto sucedería, bueno sus inconscientes lo sabían, pero ellos no daban cuenta o temían hacerlo, todo por miedo al rechazo.

Y ahora estaban juntos, sus cuerpos perlados en sudor aumentaban la velocidad de las envestidas y sus besos cada vez más fogosos demostraban cuanto era el deseo, pero ya no solo un deseo carnal. No. Esto iba mas allá de ello, con cada nuevo gemido, con cada nuevo suspiro, con cada envestida, con todo esto quedaba marcado su pacto. Un pacto eterno que dudaban que alguien pudiera deshacer...

"Tsu-zu-ki"Gimió Hisoka mientras su cuerpo continuaba con aquel vaivén cicular sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro"..No puedo resistir más.."

Tsuziki no podía responder, el mismo se sentía en la cima del placer y estaba seguro que no aguantaría mucho más.

Su mano ágil tomó el miembro de Hisoka y comenzó a masturbarlo con la misma intensidad que lograban sus caderas. Los gemidos se intensificaron con esto, pues el placer ya no solo era por la intromisión del oji-violeta en él, sino que también era producido por la tersa y fuerte mano de él sobre su sobre-excitado miembro...

"¡Ah! Tsuzuki..Detente.."Gritó Hisoka, mientras sentía como las sensaciones comenzaban a desbordarle"

Por supuesto que Tsuzuki no le hizo caso y siguió con aquel ritmo desenfrenado. Sus cuerpos comenzaban a convulsionarse y sus manos temblaban, cada envestida era recibida con una nueva descarga eléctrica en sus cuerpos y ya no lo pudieron soportar más.

Luego de una estocada final, Hisoka pudo sentir como finalmente Tsuzuki terminaba dentro de él. Aquello fue lo último que necesitó para, finalmente, esparcir su semilla entre sus vientres apenas separados..

_**Continuará...**_

**¡Aquí estoy devuelta para desgracia suya xD¿Qué les ha parecido el Lemon? Malo¿Verdad? TwT...**

**Quiero saber sus opiniones, Onegai TwT!...Aunque la verdad duela es mejor saberla n.nU! **

**Por favor dejen su review y nos vemos la próxima vez con el pequeño epílogo de esta historia...**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Epílogo

**x.X. Todos los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable Yoko Matsushita .X.x **

o.O. Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro solo para el sano (Hisoka: Sano?¬¬'), entretenimiento de las personas que quieran leerlo .O.o

**.x.X.Akai-Tsuki.X.x.  
.x.X.Epílogo.X.x.**

* * *

Sus respiraciones tardaron buen rato en volver a la normalidad y apenas lo hicieron se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo. Sus cuerpos todavía estaban unidos por lo que con mucho cuidado, Tsuzuki ayudó a Hisoka a levantarse. Se abrazaron, recostados en la cama, apenas cubiertos por una sábana. El menor apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del mayor mientras escuchaba sus latidos y los del propio Tsuzuki, ambos latiendo a la par. Desde donde estaba podía observar la ventana y se sorprendió al ver aquella Luna Roja a la que tanto le temió...Pero ya no más... 

_..Aquella Luna era la que los unió, y si tuviera que pasar por todo lo anterior solo por estar con él, no duraría en hacerlo.._

"¿En qué piensas, Hisoka?"El ensimismamiento del menor lo desconcertó un poco y por eso formuló aquella pregunta"

"En que te amo"Contestó sonriente, mientas acariciaba la mejilla de Tsuzuki"

"Waaa¡Hisoka me ama!"Gritó en su forma de Chibi-Inu"

"Baka"Rió Hisoka mientras dejaba de ver la Luna para mirarlo a él"

"_...Esta si que ha sido.._

_..Una noche.._

_..De confesiones bajo la Luna Roja.." _

* * *

**.x.X.Akai-Tsuki.X.x. **

* * *

Los rayos de sol picaban en su rostro, pero la calidez junto a él le impedía levantarse, se sentía tan bien allí en los brazos del que quería y no pensaba dejar nunca más. La mañana nunca le supo también como aquella. No recordaba haberse levantado alguna vez con tan buen humor como aquel día, mientras sus ojos esmeralda se abrían y lo primero que se proyectaba ante su vista era la profundidad amatista del pelinegro que lo miraba radiante con una sonrisa que sabía, nada tenía de falsa... 

Pudo sentir el latir del corazón del mayor, justo bajo su oído. Era un latir lento y rítmico, una dulce sinfonía para el rubio que desde ya hacía tiempo se contentaba en escucharlo así, en los primeros minutos de cada mañana que pasaba con Tsuzuki...

Haría ya 3 meses desde que por fin habían confesado sus sentimientos y desde ese momento no se los vio pelear mas que de costumbre que otra cosa, cada uno con una sonrisa en sus labios. Por supuesto sus compañeros no tardaron en enterarse que es lo que pasaba entre ellos y cada uno lo recibió con inmensa alegría, pues Tsuzuki no podría estar en mejores manos que en las de Hisoka. Aquel pequeño joven que aunque a veces parecía insoportable con sus regaños, amaba con toda su alma shinigami a aquel ser que le mostró lo que es el amor y lo que es el amar...

"..Buenos días Hisoka.."Saludó Tsuzuki mientras acomodaba un poco el desordenado cabello del rubio"

"..Buenos días.."

Pocas palabras eran las que necesitaban para comunicarse. El lenguaje secreto de sus divinos ojos era suficiente para mostrarse cuan unidos eran, y si esto no alcanzaba una simple caricia o un suave apretón de manos demostraba que en lo que viniera, ellos estaban juntos y si juntos habían de perecer, perecerían juntos..

Muraki estaba allí suelto todavía, y allí estaban las marcas carmesíes en el cuerpo de Hisoka también...Pero en sus corazones, algo mas fuerte que la venganza permitiría que sus vidas fueran duraderas y así esperar hasta que por fin el maldito titiritero terminara con su macabra función...

Si el destino quería que le esperaran eternamente así sería, la Luna de Sangre estaría desde ahora de su parte, iluminando sus vidas hasta que por fin todo terminara...O tal vez empezará, con una vida en su propio paraíso no aquel convencional, sino aquel en el cual sus almas por fin descansarían y vivirían sin la carga de un tormentoso pasado y un futuro podrido de venganza...

Disfrutarían de su paraíso privado donde el presente es lo que cuenta y ya no tendrían que escapar de sus recuerdos, ya no más...

...Solo ellos y los sentimientos de aquella luna carmesí que cobijaría sus cuerpos...

* * *

**.:.Owari.:. **

* * *

**Please, por favor, onegai, quisiera saber que opinan n.n!**

**Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, solo que deseo que les haya gustado.**

**Beshitos. Cuídense! Y Sigan leyendo mucho más!**


End file.
